A Ring Fingger
by Fushimi Sakura
Summary: [AU] A Short Story. I miss you. [NaruSasu] [Boys Love] [Oneshoot]


**.**

 **A Ring Finger**

Saat semua negara tenggah menjalani musim panas, Australia justru kini tengah menggalami musim dingin- dengan salju yang masih menumpuk di pekarangan rumah. Suhu hari itu cukup bersahabat- salju hanya turun tidak se-heavy kemarin. Dan ya langit cukup cerah- walau matahari masih nampak malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan. But well- no blizzard means School Days. Dan ya itu juga berlaku bagi James Ruse Agricultural High School atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Ruse.

James Ruse Agricultural High School adalah salah satu dari empat sekolah tinggi (SMA) di New South Wales. Sekolah ini terkenal karena hasil akademik yang luar biasa, dengan menjadi peringkat 1 dari semua sekolah tinggi New South Wales dan kini telah menjadi sekolah nomor satu di seluruh Australia. Ah mari kita abaikan lah silsilah panjang sekolah menengah atas tersebut- sebaiknya mari kita intip kehidupan beberapa murid di sana.

* * *

 **Fushimi Sakura (Winter Esmé Harper) proudly present**

'A Ring Finger'

Genre: _Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Romance, Shounen-Ai_

Rate: **K**

Language: Indonesia

'Naruto' Alternative Univers

Warning: Boys Love, **AU** , OOC (penyesuaian dengan cerita), Typo, abals~ etc

* * *

Tampan, cerdas...

Tinggi dan populer...

Baik dan gentle kepada siapapun...

Pemuda itu adalah seperti penglukisan seorang manusia yang sempurna...

"Kenapa!? Kanapa aku begitu tidak beruntung!?" Sebuah teriakan seorang pria menggema di sebuah ruang kelas. "Kenapa harus ada sosok sempurna seperti Uzumaki di dunia ini?" Lagi suara yang sama menggema.

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yang ada di depan pria yang berteriak itu hanya terdiam dan nampak acuh pada teriakkan sang sahabat.

"Kenapa ia harus bersekolah disini? Terlebih seorang kakak kelas! Bloody Hell!" Nampak masih belum puas dengan sumpah serapahnya pemuda bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu kembali berteriak. "Hei kau dengar Sasuke!?" Pemuda itu melirik pada sahabatnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke nampak tak peduli.

"Jangan hanya meng'hn'kan aku brengsek!" Kiba jujur kerap kesal dengan sahabatnya ini pula, mentang-mentang seorang Uchiha yang terkenal karena sifat tenang mereka, bukan bararti ia harus minim bicara kan?

Lihat? Sang Uchiha bungsu itu lagi lagi hanya menatap penuh acuh pada teriakkan Kiba. Bukan tampa sebab memang pria bermarga Inuzuka itu mencaci bagai kaset rusak. Ia baru di tolak oleh Hyuuga Hinata- Putri keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat cantik itu. Alasanya? Tidak lain tidak bukan karena Uzumaki Naruto. Putra satu-satunya milik Prime Minister of Australia, Namikaze Minato dan pengacara kondang, Uzumaki Kushina. A man whom rise like a prince and treat others like a gentleman. Pemuda yang dinyatakan nyaris sempurna. Tak haran- pemuda itu memang impian setiap orang.

"Atau kau membelanya karena dia juga temanmu?" Kiba kembali berkoak. Yang nampaknya lagi diabaikan oleh Uchiha muda tersebut.

* * *

Uchiha muda itu lebih memparhatikan smartphonenya.

No Message.

No Phone Call.

No Text.

No Chat.

Kalau saja orang bisa membaca hati orang lain, orang pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa hati pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu nampak sedikit mendung. Sayangnya wajah rupawan itu tak sama sekali menunjukkan kemendungan, masih stoic seperti biasanya. Lain di wajah lain di hati kah? Eh?

"Uchiha Sasuke!?" Kiba kini mengeprak meja Sasuke.

"Tch- lalu apa maumu Kiba?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Setidaknya dengarkan ceritaku." Kiba agak memelas kali ini. "Padahal aku sudah membeli cincin kembar untuk Hinata." Kiba menggeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah yang berisi sepasang cincin.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang cincin itu- lalu beralih pada cincin emas putih di jari manisnya.

"Kau masih saja memakai cincin itu? Banyak orang yang salah sangka tahu, banyak fansmu yang patah hati karena cincin itu."

Legenda- walau para murid Ruse terkenal dengan logika mereka namun ya tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang percaya akan legenda. Entah siapa yang memulai- cincin di jari manis tangan kanan untuk melambangkan persahabatan. Cincin pada jari tengah untuk tanda bahwa ia adalah seorangs singles. Dan jari manis tangan kiri untuk pasangan. Seolah semacam trandmark sendiri saat berpacaran menggunakan harus menggunakan cincin kembar. Entah sejak kapan kebiasan itu kini menjadi legenda.

"Lebih baik mereka salah sangka." Sasuke berkata dingin.

Lagi Kiba tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu lebih suka semua orang salah paham? Bagaimanapun Uchiha Sasuke adalah pengeran nomor dua di Ruse. Dan siapakah pemilik cincin yang sebuah lagi? Sasuke tak pernah mau menjawab.

* * *

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

Cklek...

"Naruto-"

"Ini adalah layanan kotak suara, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi... beep..."

Sasuke ingin rasnya membanting smartphonenya. Walau alih-alih membantingnya ia hanya menutuskan sambungan telepon itu kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja. Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu tidak dapat di hubungi. Tch...

Sudah 2 hari ini nomor Naruto tidak aktif- padahal Melbourne-Sydney tidak sejauh itu. Naruto masih berada di Australia- walau berada di kota yang berbeda. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar habis pikir, bagaimana pemuda pirang itu tak bisa sama sekali dihubungi. Terlalu sibuk dengan wanita-wanita jalang di Sydney kah? Entah itu pikiran buruk atau kenyataan.

Kalimat yang terakhir di dengarnya dari mulut pemuda pirang itu adalah sebuah kata dengan bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke. Bukan bahasa Jepang- namun bukan pula bahasa Inggris. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke tahu ada rasa gelitik menggoda perasaan mellownya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Namun ya itu perbincangan terakhir mereka. Dua hari yang lalu.

'xiangnidaowufahuxi'

Entah apa artinya. Sasuke perlahan mengecup cincin pada jari manisnya, berharap kecupan kecemasan itu sampai pada pasangan cincin putihnya tersebut.

Harapan pemuda bersurai reven itu ulang tahunnya kali ini tidak muluk-muluk. Ia hanya ingin dapat mendengar suara ceria yang cukup ia rindukan. Apa salahnya berharap mendengar suara kekasihmu? Apa lagi sudah dua hari ini kau tak dapat mendegarnya karena nomornya yang tidak aktif.

Dengan berat hari Sasuke menggakui- ia merindukan sosok cerewet itu. Walau ia agak lega tak harus melihat pemuda itu di gandrungi banyak gadis di depan matanya, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang kekasihnya lakukan di Syndey sana?

Ya- memang tujuan utama kekasihnya ke Sydney adalah untuk ikut andil berperan dalam simfoni galang dana sosial yang di lakukan sekolahnya, sebagai head-viollinis. Walau tak banyak orang yang mengetahui identitas putra tunggal Prime Minister itu karena ia menggunakan nama keluarga ibunya, tapi Sasuke agak sangsi Naruto tak akan mendapatkan perhatian. Pemuda itu gentleman sejati dan lagi wajah tak bisa dikatakan jelek. Surai pirang yang agak berantakkan- mata biru sedalam lautan yang agak misterius- kulit tan sexy yang membalut tubuh berotot sedang dengan six-pack, ah lupakan yang ini. Sekarang musim dingin- mustahil Naruto keluar tampa jaket bulu khas musim dinginnya.

* * *

Asap menggepul keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang itu. Tak ingin menyiakan udara hangat tersebut- ia menggatupkan kedua lengannya dan menempelkannya pada mulutnya seraya meniup tangganya yang agak kedinginan tersebut. Sebuah besi yang jelas lebih dingin dari tangannya menyadarkan pemuda pirang tersebut akan sosok sang kekasih.

Pemuda tampan dengan wajah menawan. Bermata dan berambut hitam khas jepang. Pemuda yang agak bermulut pedas namun sebenarnya baik dan peduli. Pemuda yang menawan hatinya dan berbagi cincin dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menekan bell di depannya. Seseosok pemuda bersurai dan bermata onxy keluar.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke."

* * *

End(?)

* * *

A/N : FF pendek ini sudah pernah saya post di facebook, 1 tahun lalu kurang lebih untuk meramaikan sebuah acara. Saya memutuskan untuk mempublisnya di ffn juga setelah 1 tahun belalu *LOL* Maafkan ke isiengan saya~ Siapa tau ada yang mau membaca~ Please RnR if you have time~

With Love,  
Fushimi Sakura

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Naruto. Mereka memang kini tengah duduk di sofa di kamar Sasuke. Sedikit berbagi kehangatan dan kerinduan karena seminggu tidak bertemu.

"Bukan mustinya pulang besok?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kamu tak suka aku pulang?" Naruto berkata agak cengegesan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang music box berbentuk snowball yang ada di kakas meja tidurnya, kado dari sang kekasih. Bukannya ia tidak suka sih tapi-

"Kau sudah tahu arti kata-kata yang aku berikan kemarin?"

Sasuke mengeleng.

"想你到無法呼吸 artinya..." Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sasuke kemudian berbisik.

Miss you till unable to breath.

* * *

Real End


End file.
